Breaking Bella
by Lifewise13
Summary: Bella is going through her pregnancy as the Cullen family is away on a hunt. With it being only her and Carlisle Bella goes into labor. Carlisle figures out a way to save Bella so he has to take drastic measures. After labor and an astonishing change there are people who come to destroy Bella, but can she be saved? Or will her life fall apart before it ever begins? Secrets unveiled
1. Prologue

**It's all for a reason **

I was walking back and forth, pacing the length of the long window wall on the second floor._ I know that I am worrying myself to death Edward don't give me that look._ I thought to him as I felt his stare at the back of my neck.

"They will be home soon. Stop worrying so much."

"I know you are knew to the parenting thing Edward and you haven't had much to worry about yet but trust me when I say this. As a father, you will always worry. No matter how old she is or how long she lives."

With this I looked back out the window to see them emerge from the tree line. First Lyssa, then Dante, Nathaniel, and then finally, Bella. I let out a breath I didn't even notice I was holding at the sight of my baby girl unharmed.

They walked into the house swiftly and came straight to the second floor where we were all gathered. Awaiting their arrival.

"So? What's the verdict?" Alice asked as they appeared one by one.

Lyssa was sneering as she walked into the room, Dante looked bored, Nathaniel angry, and Bella looked drained. How did I not notice that as they were coming up?

"Why the hell should it matter shorty?" Lyssa sneered while leaning against the door jamb.

Earning her a glare from Bella at her attitude.

"Shut up Lyssa. They have a right to know more than anyone considering it puts us all in danger thanks to you."

"ME?! How the hell is this my fault?" Lyssa raged while standing straight.

Bella was in her face within an instant, the movement was so quick that everyone jumped slightly.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down and watch your mouth because my daughter is sleeping."

"Bell bell." I called softly, trying to soothe her as I used to. It worked for she relaxed her shoulders and stepped away from Lyssa who was glaring at her.

"Sorry." She whispered before standing before everyone in the middle of the room.

"The reason you cannot see their next move Alice is because they are using the wolves, and myself as a shield to hide their decision. We found their hideout, they hadn't been there in a while. Nate hid our scents so hopefully they will never know that we were there and when they return they will not catch the scents and find a new hideout."

"What is it they want exactly?" Emmett asked while jumping over the back of the couch and sitting on the back of it. Earning him a scowl from Esme that he 'didn't' see.

"Me." Bella whispered indefinitely as she looked right into my eyes. No.

"What? Why?" Alice asked frantically as we kept eye contact. This can't be happening, I think I am going into shock.

"My powers have appealed to them. They wish to take me to the Volturi, they are snatchers. For lack of a better word. They find vampires, or half-bloods, in my case with extraordinary powers or more than one as I have and they take them to the Volturi in exchange for something. Money, cars, houses, freedom."

"Why are they after you then?" Jacob asked, ignorant to her gifts.

Bella smirked mischievously before answering him gladly.

"Because I have quite a few gift actually."

"Cooler than seeing the future, manipulating ones emotions, or reading people's minds?" Jacob retorted smartly.

The fire in her eyes flamed brightly, changing from red, to orange and back. I smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

"If you consider time travel, teleportation, mind control, and fire and ice not so cool then fine."

She said with a shrug as she walked over to me, Jacob staring at her wide eyed as she went. I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms protectively. Holding her tightly to my body to calm her down and help her feel calm.

"I love you daddy." She whispered against my chest.

"I love you too baby, everything is going to be okay I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" This can't be happening, not to my baby girl.

"Because I'm your father little one. I'll always take care of you, no matter what."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a small smile, I know my girl and I don't need Edward or Jasper's power to know what she is feeling and or thinking. And I always know how to make her feel better.

"You always know what to say daddy."

"I'm your father of course I do bell bell. I love you so much." I said while kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

I held her like I used to, not wanting to let go, not now that I know these monsters are after her. I know that I said everything would be okay and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her but I am still scared and I always worry about her.


	2. Chapter 1

**The aftermath**

**BPOV**

I had never been so scared in my entire existence. I wouldn't admit it to anyone though, I didn't want them to know my true feelings. I was excited for the baby, really I was…but truth be told I was genuinely scared.

"Bella? Are you still there?" I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard Edward's voice.

"Yeah sorry, I was daydreaming."

His chuckle sounded through the phone and it brought me joy to hear…I missed him so much, and he wasn't gone for maybe 45 minutes.

"I just called to tell you we are halfway to Vancouver. We should be there late tonight, I'll see you tomorrow my love. Can you hang in there for me?"

"You know it. Be careful please, and tell everyone I love them."

"I will."

"I miss you already." I said softly, trying not to cry…damn human hormones….or pregnancy hormones, whatever you want to say.

"I miss you too baby. I'll be home soon, don't worry. I love you Bella and I love our baby."

I giggled softly, I saw Carlisle smiling from the corner of my eye as he walked over with a cup of blood.

"I love you too and so does our baby. Hurry home."

"You know it."

I hung up reluctantly and handed the phone back to Carlisle as he handed me the cup.

"This would probably taste better if I weren't human." Carlisle chuckled at this.

"Oh I believe it. But you are doing exceptionally well."

"Thanks…um, Carlisle?"

"Yes?" he replied while sitting down in front of me, knowing what I am going to say…only Carlisle.

"I want you to make me a promise."

He nodded, waiting for me to continue…he knew where I was going with this, I could see it in his golden eyes.

"I won't be able to give birth to this baby Carlisle, you know that and I know that."

"Bella, don't…" he shook his head while standing.

"Carlisle, my body isn't equipped to give birth to a half vampire child. I will die once I give birth to this baby….unless you make me transition."

"Bella, you know I can't make you transition with the baby still inside you it would hurt it."

"I know that, and that isn't what I am saying. You have the serum, once I've given birth I'll have minutes…you'll have to do it then."

"Bella stop this-"

"No Carlisle! You know as well as I do that I won't make it through if you don't make me transition."

"Bella…are you sure about this?" He looked at me, with so much concern that it nearly blew me over.

"I'm not going to let my child go without a mother." I was determined, and I knew Carlisle would do as I asked no matter the cost.

He sighed heavily, whipping his hand down his face before taking a seat in front of me once again. He looked down at the floor, his hands clasped as his elbows rested on his knees….he looked so exasperated.

"I'll do it." He said while bringing his head up slightly to look at me.

I smiled at him gratefully and went to sit up so I could give him a hug, but a sharp pain stopped me.

"Carlisle!" I said through clenched teeth as I grabbed at my stomach and leaned back into the couch.

"Bella?" he asked frantically while putting his hands on my stomach and felt around for a little before taking me in his arms and rushing me upstairs.

"Looks like we are having that baby huh?" he asked once he had me on the bed. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as a contraction hit, I held onto the side of the bed and breathed through it as best I could.

Carlisle busied himself with getting a blanket over me and helping situate me so I would be comfortable. Once he took care of that he got his medical equipment ready and grabbed the serum.

His phone started ringing as he was running around setting everything up. _It must be Alice._ I thought as I grunted through the contraction. This is torture!

**CPOV**

"Yes Alice?"

"Is Bella okay?! I can't see anything."

"You haven't been able to see her since she became pregnant Alice."

"I know, but….you know what I mean! What is going on? I had a feeling something happened."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Bella's side, holding her hand for support because she wasn't too far to start pushing yet.

"Everything is fine Alice…but it looks like we are going to have this baby sooner than we thought."

"REALLY?!" Alice screamed in my ear, making me pull the phone back.

Bella let out a pained chuckle at hearing this, I couldn't help but laugh slightly myself because I could also hear everyone else's excited ramblings in the back ground.

"Carlisle?" I heard a new voice ask through the speaker, he sounded excited, but also worried.

"Edward, don't worry everything will be fine. I have it under control. I know you want to speak with her son, but I need to talk to Esme first. Then she is all yours, alright?"

"Of course Carlisle…here."

"Honey? How is she?"

"She's going to be fine…but I need all of you to stay in Denali overnight and come home tomorrow, but you need to stay at the cabin until I call for you to come home. I'll bring the baby to you for Edward and all of you to take care of it-"

"Whoa, whoa Carlisle calm down…why do you need to do this?"

"Because I have to _change _her as soon as she gives birth. She won't make it if I don't." I stressed the word change so that Esme would know what I mean…she is the only other one that knows besides me.

"_Change _her?" she understood, but was confirming.

"Yes, the baby can't be here while she is changing and I would rather everyone else not be here either. Can you do that dear?"

"Of course, just take good care of the both of them Carlisle. I love you very much and I will see you tomorrow afternoon when you bring the baby."

"I love you too my dear, I will see you soon. I'll give the phone to Bella so Edward can speak to her."

"Alright here he is, he doesn't like this very much."

I couldn't help but laugh as I handed the phone to a very exhausted looking Bella. I kissed her on the head before going to check to see how far she was. Knowing it shouldn't be too much longer.

I hate to do this without everyone knowing the truth, but there isn't much choice…I just hope I can get the serum injected just in time.

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I asked into the phone as I felt another contraction hit.

Carlisle saw the pain on my face and rushed to my side to grab my hand in comfort. I smiled at him gratefully and he smiled back.

"Bella? Love how are doing? Are you okay?" he asked frantically…leave it to Edward to panic.

"Yeah, I'm just great. You know just giving birth, no big deal or anything." I said exasperated, I could hear everyone laughing at Edwards's expense in the background.

"I'm sorry you know that isn't what I meant."

"Honey I know, I was just messing with you. Trying to get you to calm your ass down."

"I know I'm sorry, I just really wish I was there with you."

"I know baby. But whether you are here or not this baby is coming, it's just a good thing I have a great doctor here to deliver him or her."

"It's a very good thing. I'm sorry I can't be the one to change you Bella, but I don't love you any less no matter who changes you."

"I know Edward. I love you so much and I'll see you soon."

"I love you Bella, hang in there beautiful. I can't wait to see you and our beautiful little miracle."

I wanted to say something more but the contraction was too strong, I dropped the phone and screamed.

"CARLISLE!" tears were streaming down my face as my left hand gripped the side of the bed and the other gripped Carlisle's hand.

"Edward I have to go the baby is coming faster than I thought. I will call you as soon as I can with an update. I love you all, bye son."

He hung up the phone and placed my right hand on the side of the bed before going to see how far the baby was.

"Alright sweetie, you're going to start pushing soon. But just wait until I tell you too."

"Ugh, I gotta call my ma and apologize. Now I get the pain she went through with me and Lyssa. AHHH!"

"Well I don't think now is a good time to call dear." He chuckled while putting his gloves on and putting the blanket beside himself.

"I didn't mean now Carlisle!" he chuckled even more.

"I know, I was just trying to lighten things up a bit."

"Not the time!" I gritted through, resisting the urge to push until I was told to do so.

"Alright sweetie, push!"

This was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, ugh I wish Edward was here. Carlisle was great help though, he coached me through and talked me down so I would stay calm.

"Alright sweetie, we're almost there just a little more. Come on Bella you can do it!"

I pushed as hard as I could, praying this would end soon. Once I heard the loud wails though, I knew it was over and my baby was here. I smiled and exhausted smile as I leaned back on the pillows.

Carlisle had a big smile on his face as he cleaned the baby off, he looked up at me as he did so and walked closer so I could see.

"It's a girl. Renesmee looks just like you mommy." He whispered softly as my cute little girl looked at me with brown eyes, she had blonde hair and was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Hey baby, I'm your mommy." I whispered while touching her little hand softly.

"Would you like to hold her for a moment?" Carlisle asked, looking at me, trying to make sure I was ok and not ready to die….I wouldn't make it too much longer if I held her, but I wanted to so badly.

"I'd love to Carlisle, but I won't make it if you don't change me now."

He nodded his head before putting Renesmee into a small basinet on the other side of the room. Before I knew it he was back at my side and readying the serum, he looked down at me to make sure and I nodded my head.

"I will be here the whole time, after I take Renesmee to Edward."

"I trust you."

He nodded and then stuck the needle into my neck, I felt the all too familiar burn of my veins before my spine was cracked and the pain really began.

**CPOV**

I hated this, every last minute of it….I have been with Bella as she transitioned before but I have never been the one to induce it.

It has been 20 hours since I injected the serum into Bella, and in those three hours a total of 130 bones have been broken….there were still so many left and she was already in so much agony.

There was no point to morphine or any other pain medication because her body temperature was so high due to the pain she was burning it off quicker than it got into her system. I kept the air conditioner on in the office so I could try to keep her cool, but it was in vain.

She was over 200 degrees in temperature, she was hot to the touch and was sweating like crazy, which is another reason pain medication was out of the question.

Her veins started bursting about an hour ago and that added the fuel to the fire…it was killing me to sit by and not be able to do anything for her.

So I sat with Renesmee for long periods of time until I had to check Bella….which was every hour on the hour. I couldn't leave her for longer than that in hear something would happen to her that would mess something up.

The pain had gotten so bad for her she started begging me to kill her, it isn't the first time though she has asked every time she goes through this and I don't blame her.

Every time I hear a bone break I flinch, if I had never been around when she transitioned then I wouldn't be able to hear them breaking…that is how unnoticeable it is unless you are used to it. Well not technically used to it, but familiar I guess would be the word to use.

I looked down to the small child in my arms and smiled. She really did look just like her mother, her hair was so thick and blonde, and she had beautiful brown eyes as well.

I sighed, knowing I would be leaving Esme with all the explaining later today but I was already going to be away from Bella for longer than necessary….

Esme knows how crucial it is for me to stay with Bella while she is transitioning and she told me while we talked earlier that it was alright and she didn't mind.

All she wants is for me to take care of Bella, I love that woman so much.

She called at 1 o'clock to tell me they were officially in Washington, they were only hours from the cabin so it shouldn't be too much longer.

Just as the thought crossed my mind my cell started vibrating. I kept it on low as not to upset the baby who was sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Hello?" I asked softly into the receiver.

"Baby asleep?" Esme's sweet voice responded from the other end.

"How ever did you guess?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm just that good at guessing. We just made it to the cabin if you would like to bring her?"

"I'll be there soon, I'm just going to check on Bella really quickly."

"Alright sweetie. Take your time."

"Alright I love you and I will see you soon."

"I love you too. I'll be waiting outside for you."

I shut my phone and laid Renesmee in her basinet before I ran upstairs to check on Bella and let her know I would be back quickly.

"Carlisle!" she groaned out as she thrashed on her and Edward's bed. I felt awful.

"I'm here sweetheart. Everyone just made it to the cabin, I have to take Renesmee to them alright?"

"Mhm." She was in so much pain I didn't expect her to really know what I had just said.

"I'll be back very soon Bella."

I didn't want to run with Renesmee only a newborn so I took the Mercedes instead. It was the much safer option, although slower no matter how far down my foot pushed the accelerator.

Soon enough I was parking in front of our cabin on the lake, Esme was standing on the porch with a smile on her beautiful face. I couldn't help but smile back as I got out of the car, she walked over to meet me as I got Renesmee from her car seat.

"She is adorable Carlisle. Looks just like her mother." She said with emphasis as I handed her over.

"I know, and I'm sorry I am leaving you to explain this. I feel awful about it Es."

"Carlisle don't. You need to get back to Bella and take care of her. She needs you, I can take care of this. They will understand."

I smiled, this is one of the many reasons I love the woman before me.

"Thank you my dear. I will see you all soon enough. Good luck."

"Be careful and take good care of this one's mommy. Daddy is extremely stressed."

"I know, tell daddy to calm down huh Renesmee?" I asked the sleeping baby rhetorically before kissing her on the head and then repeating the gesture to my wife.

"I'll see you soon."

She nodded to me and stepped back so I could back out. As I drove away I looked in my mirror to see everyone coming outside to see the baby…

I hate leaving this to Esme, but if she says she can do it well then I just have to trust her and do my job in taking care of Bella….that is my main focus at this point.

**EPOV (Esme)**

"Is this her?" Alice asked excitedly as she stood at the bottom of the porch steps. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well of course, who else would it be." I looked up to see Edward idling on the porch, behind everyone. _The poor thing._

He cracked a smile at this and decided to walk closer as to get a better look. I smiled widely at him and gestured him closer.

"Come on daddy, somebody has been waiting to meet you." I spoke softly as the little bundle began to stir in my arms.

Edward smiled at the name I presented him with, he never said before but the thought of being a father appealed to him greatly. It definitely showed on his face at this moment.

Once he reached me he held his arms out for his daughter and I gladly placed her in his arms. I helped him support her head and once I thought he had her, I let go. He looked at her with such love that I had to take a step back, I saw Jasper do the same from the corner of my eye.

"Esme?" Edward asked, still awing at his daughter, but the look of contemplation was on his face….I knew he was bound to notice soon.

"Yes?" Alright Es, you can do this just stay calm.

"I don't have blonde hair….and neither does Bella."

"What are you talking about Edward? The baby doesn't have blonde…hair." Alice said staggeringly as she made her way toward him and the child.

Everyone walked closer and saw the thick blonde hair on the baby's head, they were instantly confused and all at once their eyes were on me.

"Esme?"

"Let's go inside, there is a lot we need to discuss before Bella wakes."


	3. Chapter 2

**When Reality Arrives**

**BPOV**

I could feel everything….the pain was excruciating. I could barely breathe. It felt like someone was dropping a weight on my chest and just kept adding more. The only way that I knew that I was alive was because I could hear everything.

Carlisle was walking around the room putting things away or cleaning. I could hear him grab a book every now and then and sit down beside me where I lay and try to read. But then he would put the book down and take my hand, I could hear his light sobs as he watched over me.

He worries entirely too much. But that's what fathers are for right? And Carlisle is the best father in the entire world.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my heart before it sped up and I blacked out.

**CPOV**

My head shot up when I heard one of two things.

First I heard the sound of cars turning down the drive, meaning that everyone was a bit early. And two, Bella's heart finally sped up. She was about to wake.

I sat down on the side of her bed and took her hand in mine ever so softly. Her breathing picked up, and then evened out steadily, normally.

I looked down to my baby girl to see her bright blue eyes looking around, searching the room frantically before they rested on my form over her. A bright smile graced her beautiful face and before I knew it she was in my arms hugging my neck as tight as she possibly could. I sighed happily, holding my baby girl close to my chest.

"I missed you daddy." She whispered thickly into my neck.

"I was here the whole time."

"You know what I mean." She said while looking up at me with slight annoyance, I couldn't help but chuckle as I took her face in my hands and really looked at my daughter for the first time in so many years.

"Words cannot attest to how much I have missed you baby girl." She smiled a teary eyed smile as I kissed her forehead tenderly as we heard the front door open and close.

I looked down at my angel to see she looked nervous, and rightfully so. We both have a lot of explaining to do and it is about time we came clean.

"Looks like it's time little girl." The sad look on her face made my heart swell.

"I'm scared." She whispered almost inaudibly, but I heard her. And I completely understood.

"It's okay baby, we'll do this together."

"You mean like we should have done a long time ago?" I couldn't contain my laughter, because she was right. She always is.

"That's exactly right little one. But don't worry, they will understand. Now why don't you go and get changed and then we can get you downstairs so you can meet that pretty little clone of yours."

That brightened her mood as she sprung up immediately and ran into the next room to change her clothes. I smiled widely and waited for her at the top of the stairs. I could hear everyone downstairs whispering unnecessarily, along with the trio of Jacob, Renesmee, and even Bella's heartbeats.

And if I could hear all three I knew that my family could as well. So they are bound to know something is up by now if they didn't already. I wonder how much Esme has told them.

"Ready?" I asked when I heard her emerge from her and Edward's room. I looked at her, truly looked at her for the first time since she awoke.

Her blonde curls were back in full bouncy curls framed around her slender face, making her eyes nearly glow. She was wearing a blue hoodies, blue jeans, and a pair of vans. She is the only person I have ever known to make such a simple look so beautiful.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She whispered as confidently as possible.

I smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead and looped my arm around her waist before guiding her down the stairs and to our awaiting family. As soon as we reached the living room there was a collective gasp before the onslaught of questions began spewing around the room. But the one thing that caught both my and Isabella's ears was Emmett and Jacobs comments.

"That explains where she got the blonde hair." Emmett.

"She looks like Carlisle but in girl form." Jacob.

With that comment everything ceased as everyone in the room looked from the bundle in Edward's arms to Bella, from Bella to me and back again.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward grit through his teeth, not looking at either one of us.

"First I must ask what it is Esme has told you all." I spoke softly, hoping that no one would seek ill of us after this.

"I told them that things were not as they seemed and there was a secret we had to keep from them to keep Bella safe." My wife spoke up softly form her spot beside Edward.

I nodded my head in thought before looking down to my 'clone' as my daughter has often been called over the years. (I didn't have to look at him to know he was looking at me in shock at my thoughts).

She wasn't looking at anyone but her little girl in Edward's arms. She couldn't take her eyes off her daughter, it was as if she were transfixed. It was the exact look I had when she was born.

"That's impossible."

"What's impossible Edward?" Alice asked from her spot perched on the couch. Effectively snapping Bella out of her stupor to look at me with sad eyes and then the rest of the family and lastly her husband.

"She couldn't be your daughter. She was born in the 1900's."

"No Edward. She wasn't." I spoke softly, trying to keep everything calm without having to use Jasper. But I am sure he will be needed.

"I wasn't Edward. I was born in the 1600's."

"WHAT?" Rosalie and Alice chorused together in shock as they looked at Bella and myself. Putting the puzzle pieces together slowly.

"Let us explain please."

"Oh please enlighten us." Rosalie snapped angrily, glaring at us.

"If you are going to be mad Rosalie you might as well wait for us to finish." Bella said venomously while cutting her a glare.

"Bell." I whispered soothingly while putting my hand to her shoulder to calm her. She took a deep breath and stepped back. Her eyes returned color and everyone was able to relax. I don't even think she realized it had happened and that everyone noticed.

"I'm sure you all have guessed by now that Bella is in fact my daughter. My biological daughter. She is nothing like Renesmee, her human traits dominate her half vampire traits and so she appears more human than vampire."

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked thoughtfully.

"We do not know. Eleazer and I have studied for years from the time she was born until now with no results. She was born from a human just as Renesmee was but as I said, they are different."

"Did your mother live?" Emmett asked, thinking that if Bella lived through her pregnancy then maybe her mother did as well. But I know the subject is difficult for her, she tensed instantly at my side.

"Sadly." She gritted through her teeth.

"You're losing me here." Jacob groaned while plopping down on one of the arm chairs.

"I'm a half blood kind of like my daughter, I was born in the 1600's to Sarah Swan and Carlisle Cullen. Unlike my daughter I can transition-which is very painful, very excruciating-into a full-fledged human or back into my half vamp/half human stage as I was born. I have powers just like any other vampire in this house, except I am more powerful. I grew at a normal rate unlike Renesmee will. I've lived about as long as my father and I have a sister and two adopted brothers apart from everyone here as my mother found her mate."

Everyone was stunned silent at her words. I was impressed with how well she handled that, she could have easily lost her control. But she didn't, and Esme and I were smiling so proudly at her for that.

"If your mother survived giving birth to you, wouldn't she have been turned?" Jasper asked finally, looking perplexed.

"Yes, why?"

"Then how do you have a sister?" Emmett was the one to ask this question, same track minds. I saw Bella smirk from the corner of my eyes as everyone else got curious.

"She isn't my real sister. But she acts as if we are sisters, I can barely stand her but I put up with her when I must."

"So how are you related to Charlie then?" Alice asked.

"My mother was Sarah Swan. He is her nephew." Understanding crossed everyone's face at this.

"Why did you never tell us?" Edward asked while looking down at his daughter, hurt in his eyes. This is the first time he has spoken in a long time.

"That one's on me. There is no other creature like Bella roaming this earth, there are others of Renesmee. They are rare and usually never found but they are there. Bella is the only one of her kind. I have kept her hidden since the very day she was born, she was the one thing I was able to keep from Aro in my thoughts. How I have done it all this time I still do not know, but I have. I kept this from all of you because I didn't want anything to happen to my daughter. I love all of you very dearly, but Bella is my blood and I could never let anything happen to her for she is my world. If Aro ever found out about her, he would do any and everything in his power to take her from me. From _us. _And I just couldn't take that risk."

I felt terrible for keeping such a big secret from my family, but I felt as though I had to. And now that this is happening I know how truly wrong this was. We just ruined many relationships. My daughters especially and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Stop." I looked up to see Edward looking at me with determination.

"Don't do this to yourself Carlisle. It is not your fault and you have ruined nothing. Everything is going to be the same, it will just be hard to adjust to all of this new information. I love your daughter more than anything and this doesn't change a thing. It makes me respect and love the both of you even more actually."

"Thank you son." I choked out, emotion thick in the air.

"This is crazy." Rosalie whispered while sitting down for the first time since we walked down. She pulled her cardigan around her body and held it close as Emmett put his arm around her.

"Yeah well it gets crazier trust me. But I think we have all had enough for one day." I said while holding Bella closely to my side.

"I agree. Now, I do believe that it is time that mommy got properly acquainted with her little girl." Esme gushed excitedly while pushing Edward toward us with a smile.

Edward looked up at Bella with his crooked grin then back to his daughter for a swift moment before looking at his wife lovingly.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?" he asked softly while walking over to stand in front of us.

Bella's lips quivered as her eyes watered furiously. She didn't get to hold her after she was born, and it has been five days since she was awake. So this is the very first time she will be meeting her daughter.

"Yes." She whispered on a sob while holding her arms out eagerly.

Edward eagerly set their daughter into Bella's arms. She looked down at her daughter lovingly and the sight of my baby girl holding her daughter brought tears to my eyes. I'm a grandfather.

"Hi Renesmee. You are so beautiful." She was in awe, just as I had been. She looks so much like her mother but you could also see Edward in her.

Watching my daughter interact with her husband and her five day old baby girl made my heart swell. I think things are going to be just fine.


End file.
